


Consonance

by jjlola99



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family Fluff, Hanamura (Overwatch), Married Characters, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, Reminiscing, cuteness, hanzo is best dad, having a newborn is hard, satya is always tired, these two just have the best chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjlola99/pseuds/jjlola99
Summary: Satya can't get to sleep. She reminisces about the past, trying to get a wink of shut eye. But someone just won't let her...





	Consonance

Flickers of light darted across the ceiling of the main bedroom. The curtains let in only a sliver, but the room was slightly brightened in an array of colours by the street signs of Hanamura. Satya lay on her back watching those little lights twinkle, restless and annoyed.

It was two in the morning, and she couldn’t get to sleep. The room was too cool and the sheets were too thin. No position was comfortable. She had kicked and squirmed and bunched her body up into a ball, trying to get warmer. But she couldn’t do it. And she needed sleep. Badly.

Sighing, Satya rolled over again to look at her husband.

Hanzo was in a deep slumber, and she envied him so. His chest rose and fell in deep strides, the dragon tattoo stirring with every breath. It made her smile however, when she saw how relaxed he was, peaceful even. It was a big difference compared to his rather serious demeanour when he was awake. Satya welcomed it, though she would never tell him that.

Her eyes then came to rest on his hair. It was short now, long on top and shaven and the sides, with those signature slashes of grey. Hanzo had cut it after they were married – letting go of old weights, he had told her. 

It had taken Hanzo over half his life to finally forgive himself for what he had done to his brother. Similarly, Satya had not had the strength to let go of the Vishkar Corporation. 

Until they found each other, lost and alone, through Overwatch. 

Satya and Hanzo didn’t click immediately, but with them being new arrivals and distrusted by most of the other heroes, it had made it easier to talk to one another. In no time at all, an indestructible partnership had formed between them. They were formidable on the field, and always had each other’s backs. It wasn’t until the Overwatch Ball, when Hanzo had asked Satya to dance with him, that romantic tension sparked.

Their love for each other was like a crescendo, only growing stronger as time passed. Every stolen moment, every passionate kiss, became a treasured haven for the both of them, away from everyone else. And when Hanzo took Satya to his bed, when they made love, it was as though their very atoms had bonded together. Her heart fluttered remembering how he had kissed where her left arm should have been, how she had felt knowing he loved her with every fibre of his being. 

They were together for four years. Four years, until Hanzo had asked Satya to marry him. 

He had it all meticulously planned. He invited everyone to the common room for a ‘big announcement’, and had asked Genji to make sure she was the last one to arrive. When she entered the room, he had her brought up in front of everyone. When Satya looked around, she had known something was amiss. 

Angela was trying to hide her giggles. McCree was grinning from ear to ear. Ana and Reinhardt were whispering to themselves. Lucio and Hana were hugging each other so tight, waiting intently for what was about to be said. Everything went in slow motion when Hanzo dropped on one knee, produced the most beautiful emerald ring, and asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. Satya didn’t hesitate.

The celebration that night had been one to remember, and supposedly, had been the spark that brought Jamison and Mei of all people, together. She still takes credit for making that happen to this day.

When the sun finally set on their wedding day, she had curled up against her new husband, more content and happy than she had ever been.

The thought made her smile, and she realised, to her relief, that all this reminiscing had made her tired. With that, Satya at last felt herself drifting off to sleep. 

Until a small cry from the cot beside the window woke her up.

Riku.

Groaning, she tossed the sheets off, fumbling for her mechanical arm on the side table. She half-tripped in the darkness towards the source of the crying, swearing her under breath.

When Satya made it to the cot, she reached for the baby within, his bawling stopping immediately at his mother’s touch. Resting his little head on her shoulder, she sat down by the crack in the curtains, cooing softly.

“Couldn’t you possibly be any quieter little one?” she whispered, Riku only giving a gurgle in response.

At only three months old, Riku could cry as loud as a fire alarm, and had more than once kept her and Hanzo awake all night. There is no amount of training that can prepare you for parenthood, Ana had once told her. Satya didn’t know the true extent of that saying back then. She certainly did now.

During her pregnancy, she had forged a close friendship with the older woman, constantly peppering her with questions about motherhood and what she could expect. To her credit, Ana graciously imparted all that she knew, with a cup of tea and a warm laugh to go with it. God, she could go for a cup of tea right now. Anything to get her to sleep.

Another cry from the baby in her arms stirred Satya from her memories. 

“It’s okay Riku, Mommy’s here”, she told him, trying to stay quiet. “I’ve got you little one. Now, could you do me a favour and try to get twelve hours sleep tonight? That would be excellent.” 

But Riku wasn’t having any of it, kicking his little feet against her chest, starting up another cry. Satya moaned, resigning herself to the fact that it was going be long night. Then it hit her. A light bulb moment. 

Satya took Riku from her shoulder and placed him in her lap, his little face staring up at her. Taking his infant hands in hers, she began to tell a story.

“Once upon a time, two noble warriors from far away lands met a band of heroes, hoping to save the world, and redeem themselves. This is the story of how they fell in love…”

 

 

Noise. That was the first thing Hanzo registered. There was a voice, soft and clear. There were also the sounds of traffic from outside, faint amongst the quietness of the room.

Hanzo dared to peek just a little bit. Dawn was starting to peek through the curtains, a sign that his body knew all to well, as the time to get up. Groaning, he rolled over, reaching for Satya. But his hands only found cold sheets. He cracked an eye open, but she wasn’t on her side of the bed.

Hanzo bolted upright, wide-awake and tense for any sign of danger. 

“Good morning, my dragon warrior.”

He looked to the corner of the room and was relaxed to see Satya sitting by the window, little Riku lying in her lap.

The dawn peeking through the curtains gave her a soft, warm glow when it hit her skin. Her eyes were an iridescent brown, glittering in the light. Hidden in her smile was a playful sparkle, like she wanted to you to run and follow her so she would tell you all her secrets. 

She was unequivocally beautiful. 

“Good morning, my lady,” Hanzo replied, all suave and banter. He faltered when he saw the dark circles under her eyes. “How was he last night?”

“He’s getting better, but it will still be while before we’re getting a full night’s rest.”

A yawn from Satya told him that she was not doing too great. He wanted to say something, but swallowed it back down again. He knew she wanted to spend every waking moment with Riku, and nothing on heaven or earth could stop her. Hanzo also knew that is she wore herself out, Satya would crash and burn at some point in the very near future. So, he approached the topic gently.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not that long–“

“Satya…”

“Ok…maybe, a couple of hours…two at most.”

“I’ll look after Riku, you have a nap and get your energy back.”

Hanzo thought he saw a flicker of dismay cross her face, but it was quickly replaced by a huge yawn. Completely exhausted, she wondered in a daze back to the bed, little Riku very much awake and gurgling.

“Alright” she relented, “wake me when he goes down for his next nap.”

Passing the baby over to him, Satya was gone before her head hit the pillow. Content that his wife was sound asleep, Hanzo looked down at the bundle nestled in his arms. Riku, wide-eyed and curious, was trying to reach for his beard. Liking hair was commonality among infants because they enjoy the feel and texture of it in their little hands, so he’s told. Also, it was just easy access for something they could play with. Not wanting to deny his son, Hanzo lowered his head, allowing Riku to brush his fingers along scruff of his beard. It brought a smile to the baby’s face and with it, Hanzo’s too.

“You will be a great dragon one day my son”, he spoke with such pride it threatened to burst out of him.

Looking into the face of both his and Satya’s futures, Hanzo was not afraid.

He was unshakeable, ready to face the world with his family at his side.


End file.
